Born from shadows
by TheRavenstheor1
Summary: When the shadows release there servent on the world, Jace must find the Assassin and bring him to the Clave. it will be his greatest test ever.
1. Chapter 1

Born form the Shadows

Chapter One: The signs of Death

Jace,

The smell of death is overpowering to say the least; I put my hand over my noise so I don't pass out form the sheer smell, in that small alley it felt like something form one of Simons comic books, Batman was it? "How long as it been since he got killed?" asks Alec, I look at him form over my shoulder. He carries a Bow and 60 arrows our so, in full gear unlike me. I got the call when I was getting a present for Clary, it's are one year anniversary and I wanted it to be special so walking around malls I've been wearing black jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt and my waist-coat with the hood . I'm still wearing that but I now have 2 knifes and a sherph blade, "Maybe a day ago but, with half of him missing you can't tell." The body was a men, but he was also a Vampire (The fangs give it away.) his body was sliced in half length wise; he is 100% dead for the blood has already crusted over. "Were do you think the other part of him is?" Alec asks, I look around the alley. Nothing but rats and trash, I'm starting to wonder if this was just a random kill, maybe an angry werewolf. But then I see the blade in the shadows. "Alec! Duck!" he dose and misses the blade by mere inches, I let lose both of my knives in the direction of the attacker. I hear the blades clank on the wall and see a hooded shadow of a man attack me. I slam into the concrete with such force my vision blurs. The man with one foot is on top of me looking down at me though a mask I make out the faint light blue his eyes, he pulls a knife form his belt but, an arrow nocks it out of his hand. Alec has save my life once again, the man turns around and looks at Alec and flings a small knife at him, Alec get hit in the shoulder and goes down for the count. He turns back to me and gives me one last look and runs out of the alley.

I run after him with all my speed, I zip past people though down town New York and jump over anything under 6 feet tall. I fallow him to the docks he stands near the edge of the dock. He stops and looks out at the sea. "Norway to go pal" I say as I draw my blade he looks at me and puts up his hands, I walk closer to him but then he does a back flip into the sea, I rush after him see where he is about to swim to. But he's vanished

Alec finds me standing at the docks looking out at the sea. "What happed, who was he? And are you okay?" I turn to him and sigh "One he got away, two I'm fine, and three I think he was an Assassin." Alec looks at my with surprise and says "An Assassin? Of what kind? Vampire? Werewolf? Fray?" I look at him with a solid stare

"Shadowhunter" I say


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the tail of the whispering souls

U

N

K

N

O

W

N

I am the shadows, I am the space between blade and flesh, and I am the servant of the nights Angels

I was stranded on an island for most of my life; never saw another like me for a long time. I survived off of the land; even if I was 9 I was smart. But I did have help, the nights Angels. They gave me shelter and trained me to defend myself; they trained me in the way of an Assassin. Too walk across broken glass and not make a sound, to kill a man with a single stroke of a knife and to become one with the shadows.

The Angels, fallen form the heavens have gave me these gifts to do their bidding in the name of Michael the arch Angel, once there lord. Believing if I smite the dammed from the Earth they can go back to Heaven, so I do as they see fit.

I've been doing this work for 11 years, and never made a mistake. Never questioned the Angels, and because of that I am the best. Now I face my hardest contact ever, to kill Jonathan Herodale.

I know all this but one think….. what is my name?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey lads and ladies, sorry for the last story being so short I just needed to get the mindset of the Assassin Jace is going to hunt

Also note. I am 100% dyslexic and if you think my righting is "unbearable" Then don't read it!

Chapter 3 Nights Child

Jace

After patching up Alec and giving him a healing rune we went back to the Institute, it was 12:00am when we set foot in are home.

"How do you know he was a Shadowhunter and not just some lucky vampire?" Alec asks. It was the first time we talk since I told him who I believed the man was. But how he asks with so much defiance I know he is really scared and so am I. I mean come on; a man that can cut a vamp in half and knock down too trained Shadowhunter as easily as pushing mundane children would scare even my father….

"His knife" I say without looking at him as we walk into the main hall. "What about it?" Alec says as he lifts it up to the light. A bronze throwing knife about as long as a foot with gold trimming on the handle that spirals up to meets the blade.

"Well for one, it's not Vampiric and two it's pointless for a vampire to have a knife" I say and snatch it form his hand, with a flick of the wrist I throw the knife down the hall, it impales the wooden door right in front of us.

"Jace!" Alec shouts with a surprise, "And its tool well made to be from the bloodsuckers anyway." I say and walk to the library. We both walk to the doors of the library when we start to hear voices.

"Come on Izzy I'm not going to get him that sword! It's bigger than me!" "Well you're not going to get him a gift card to Hot Topic!" Confused as all hell Alec and I open the door to see Clary and Isabelle looking at magazines of clothes and junk, their heads snaps to the door as soon as we walk in. Clay's face becomes bright red and tries to hide the magazines; Isabelle looks at me and then Alec and sighs

"What happened to you two?" she asks and walks over to us, I realize that were pretty mucked up. Alec has blood all over is gear and I look like I just got punched in the face by a tornado, I shrug and walk over to Clary who is looking at me with worried eyes

"We just made a new friend" I say to both Clary and Isabelle, I explain to them both what happened, even when I think back to it…."If he wanted us dead we would have been, I think we need to call in the Clave" I say the room goes quite they look at me as if I were mad. "I'm not making this up we need help" I say, Clary touches my arm with a soft hand "We know, that's what scare us."


End file.
